1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home water distillers.
2. Prior Art
Various water distillers have been advanced in the prior art. A discussion of the prior art appears in the introductory portions of our copending application Ser. No. 681,051, filed Apr. 28, 1976. While embodying many of the principles set forth in our copending application, the present application includes improvements in the physical arrangement of the parts to achieve the optimum result in both manufacturing costs and performance.